I Will Freeze Your Tears
by Raii-sama
Summary: Erza knew something was wrong with him. She was going to see him, no matter what. And for sure, she will see him like never before. Day 2 (Tears) of GrayZa week. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **Nopes, I can assure you that Fairy Tail is not mine. Hail to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**- I Will Freeze Your Tears -**

* * *

Erza was pensive as she lay in bed. They were back to Magnolia. Fairy Tail has win the games. Everybody in town had welcomed them with great pomp. Everybody was happy. Everybody but-

_'Gray.'_

Clad in her anchor-patterned pyjamas, she got up hastily as it hit her.

_'Something is wrong with him.'_

She threw the sheets off her and changed back to her usual armour and skirt.

_'I gotta see him.'_

Since they were on their way back, Gray seemed off. Whilst everyone was rejoicing, Gray simply stood there, _acting_ his usual self.

_'And I was too busy wondering where Jellal went, without any goodbye... again.'_

She left Fairy Hills and started towards Gray's apartment. It doesn't matter if it was the middle of the night, she had to see him. She looked at the bright moon and clenched her fists.

_'How could I not see what was happening to him? Idiot.'_

Lost in her thoughts as she neared Gray's apartment hurriedly, Erza slammed heavily against someone before losing her balance. She was ready to cushion her fall but whoever it was grabbed her by the waist before that.

Moist beads fell onto her face as she looked up to meet the eyes of the one she was seeking at that moment.

"Erza?" His voice cracked as he realised who it was he had _saved_.

"Gray?" She was shocked. Because she thought he would be at his apartment, sleeping soundly. She thought he would be doing anything else. Anything else but-

_'Crying?'_

He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and helped her to her feet. He released her but she kept on staring at him and that made Gray very uneasy.

He let out a broken chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"This armour of yours can kill someone. You hit me so hard that I nearly cried."

Her eyes soften at his attempt to hide the truth. She decided to play along, for his sake.

"Well. I'm not Titania for nothing. So, where were you going?"

"Nowhere. Basically, I was about to roam around the town. It's been a long time since I got to do that. But scratch that, where were you going, Erza?"

He waited for her response. And as he waited, he saw just how she was looking for answers for her gaze never left his face.

"I was coming to you." His eyes widened at that.

"Because I wanted to see how you were doing." She finally looked down and sighed. Gray smiled. She was worried about him.

"Then come in." He nearly threw that as a question but since that was what she was there for in the first place, there was no harm in asking.

Erza nodded and they simply walked in into his apartment as he switched on the lights and quickly discarded some clothes of the couch.

"There! You can sit." He dusted off a spot and patted it, motioning her to sit in that particular place.

Erza complied and Gray was about to go sit opposite her on the other couch when she grabbed his arm.

"Why Gray? Why these tears? Why were you crying?" she whispered.

Gray nearly shook her off. "I told you your armo-"

She stood up and tightened her grip on his arm. "Don't give me that, Gray!" Getting even more angry, worried, she did not even know how she was feeling anymore. She spun him to face her but Gray held his gaze down.

"I want to know, Gray. I'm worried about you." She grabbed both his arms and continued to shake him. Gray was just wobbling like a lifeless jelly.

"Gr-ray, please." Her strangled voice reached his eyes.

_'No.' _Gray looked at the woman in front of him. The woman he had grown to... love. And he did love her. Very much. There she was, crying because of him. Crying because she was worried about him. He got out of her hold and cupped her faces wiping the tears that was rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Erza, don't cry because of me, please. I can't see you like this."

The volume of her voice rose as she placed her hands on his. "Then just tell me the truth!"

Gray gazed at her as she did the same. He gave her a weak smile. "Okay. But stop crying first, Erza. Because I will freeze your tears before," he embraced her as he rested his chin on her head, "they fall to the ground."

Erza hugged him tighter as she calmed down and both of them just stood there for a moment. Yes, he was going to tell her. Because he could not bear the weight of those tears. He could not see her cry. Not because of him. Not because of anyone. Not because of anything.

_'You cannot cry Erza. Your tears are precious to. _You_ are precious to me.'_

* * *

Hello all! My story for Day 2 of GrayZa week. And the prompt was 'Tears'. What do you think? Did I butcher it? Drop me a review.

**Raii-sama**


End file.
